Sad D&S
by Gamaboi427
Summary: This is a collection of stories and chapters of very sad D&S fics. Rated T for some notsogood fics. Everything Burns Pt. 1 UP!
1. You Lied,You Died,My Goodbye

Hi.This is a collection of should-be famous D/S stories.I will try to find at least six stories.Until then,here's **You Lied,You Died,My Goodbye...**

**

* * *

**

**Everyday now  
Sense you left  
I've had nightmares  
About your death**

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock._  
Eleven o'clock.  
_Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock._  
Midnight.  
The Fenton house was completely silent, sort of. The only noise was the rustling sounds of the blanket, and the crying of a boy. Danny Fenton. Inside his room, he kept on tossing and turning in his bed, whispering, "Sam, please Sam. No." His body was cold, but at the same time, hot from the sweat. "Sam, don't do it. Sam. Sam! NO!" He jolted up right in his bed panting for breath. He brought his cold, sweaty left hands up to his hot sweat forehead. His headache grew worse. Tears streamed down his face, thinking about how he awoken. "Sam…"

**Every night the same dream  
Sense you left  
What could they mean?  
It's about your death**

The ghost boy turned to look at a picture inside a brown frame, lined with some golden paint. He used his left hand to pick up the picture. It was a picture of Sam and him laughing their lungs out, not literally. In the background was the spinning Tea Cups, and in front of the ride was Tucker barfing up his cotton candy, hamburger, French fries, and milkshake. Danny smiled, then let out a soft laugh thinking about that day. Sam, Tucker, and he had gone to some boardwalk, and after Tucker chomped down his food, Sam had dared him to go on the teacups, _3 times._ Tucker did, but got sick because of it. Sam. Sam was the only person he could think about. Another tear, this time awfully cold, ran down his cheek. He wiped it away with his free hand as he set the picture side down.

"Sam. Why?" Danny asked softly. "Why did you have to die?"

**I wake up in the middle of the night  
Thinking about the times we spent  
I'd do anything just for one more day with you  
I just wished things hadn't gone they way they went.**

Danny could remember the whole week, as if it happened yesterday. He could remember what Sam did, as if it just happened right now.

**_-Flashback-_  
**Monday- Beginning of the school week, and it started out by Danny getting pushed into his locker by Dash, followed by being late to class, followed by again being pushed into his locker. Soon, it was 4th period. Danny was rushing to class, pushing by all the students, and running into the class room, but when he entered the class he noticed something. Sam wasn't there. Danny was confused, and was about to ask his teacher why Sam wasn't here, but the teacher had announced pop quiz, making him forget about asking. 'Maybe i'll see her later.' Danny thought as he sat down in his seat next to some blonde girl and started taking his quiz.

**I have flashbacks about that day,  
Hating it either way  
Though who would like a memory of somebody's death?  
Or about the way it happened that day?**

**_-Flashback-_  
**Tuesday- Tuesday was again a normal day, sort of. Danny was finally going to ask Sam what was the matter yesterday. "Now where is she…" He said softly as he walked through the crowd of students. He then saw a familiar girl leaning against the blue lockers. A smile came to his face as he started quickening his pace towards the girl. "Hey Sam." He said.

Sam didn't pay attention to him, in fact, it seemed that she didn't even realize that he was there. He just starred at her for a moment, then it finally hit him that she was just depressed. _'About Mr. Lancer taking down the Veggie-Menu?'_ Danny thought. Sam's right leg was up against the wall while her left leg was helping her balance, her left hand gently held onto her right arm, and her head hung low so her raven black hair fell in front of her eyes.

"Sam, you alright?" Danny asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. This awoke Sam, he could tell because she quickly jumped back, away from Danny, but she fell right to the ground doing so. Danny walked over to Sam, taking her hand in his and helping her up. "Sam, what's the matter?" Danny asked her. Sam looked up at Danny, both silent, and both just starring at each other. Suddenly the bell rang, making them both blink. Sam looked down at their hands, realizing that they were both holding each other's hand. Sam quickly took her hand back, grabbing for her black backpack and running towards her neck class. "Sorry, Danny. I gotta go." "But what's the matter?" Danny shouted to her. "Nothing! I'm alright, I swear!" Sam shouted, lying to him, before she took a sharp left turn into another hallway, leaving just Danny in the hallway. Danny knew that Sam was lying, he knew it. As he started to walk to class, he whispered:

**You lied  
I didn't notice  
You lied  
Next time I'll be more focus.**

**_-Flashback-_  
**Wednesday- Today wasn't going as Danny had planned. He wanted to talk with Sam, but he couldn't find her. She wasn't at any of her classes, and she wasn't at lunch. Danny thought that she got sick, so he decided to visit her after school. Soon the last bell rung, and Danny sprinted out of the school, in the direction of Sam's house. He was only 4 or so blocks away when it started to pour rain. "Crud." He muttered as he turned invisible and started flying towards her house. 3 blocks away when he saw a wet newspaper on the ground with an interesting title. He floated down, still invisible, and picked up the paper. The ink was spreading, turning the paper black, but he could still make out the headline.

_'Murder then Suicide'_

He wondered what that meant, but the small print was smeared too much. He dropped the paper and continued to fly. 2 blocks away, he found a blue medal newspaper stand. _'Maybe there's a dry paper in there.'_ He thought as he flew to the newsstand and looking inside it. Yup, there was one. His glowing eyes widened, seeing a picture of Sam's father and mother on the paper, and a 1,000-word essay about the pictures.

_

...Mr. Tomas Manson, drunk at the time,  
murdered his wife Mrs. Jennifer Manson,  
then committed suicide.  
Now leaving behind a 14 year old daughter,  
Miss. Sam Manson, who will now…

_

Danny didn't bother to read the rest. He quickly flew towards Sam's house, faster then before. Soon he was there, but the house was blocked off with one of those yellow 'Caution' dividers. The door was covered with wood, along with the windows so nobody could enter. Danny knew Sam couldn't be in there. He flew up towards the sky and started flying around. "Sam. Where are you?" He whispered as he flew, pain passing through his invisible body. Up ahead, he saw some small object shinning in his eyes. It was in a murky graveyard. He flew towards the object, and as he got closer and closer he realized what the object was, and who was holding it. The object was a gun, and the person was Sam. "SAM!" Danny shouted, turning visible so Sam could see him, and flying towards her. The gun was at her heart, her hands tightly grasping onto the object. She moved her purple lips, saying something, but Danny couldn't see it, but the last words he could make out were:

"I'm sorry, Danny."

Danny wasn't that far now, but he was far enough to not save her. He heard the loud gunshot, it echoed into his ears and bounced around inside his head. "SAM! NO!" He screamed as he flew towards her. Danny had reached her in time to catch her before she fell back. He fell to his knee's, his arms holding onto her. Tears streamed down his face.

"Sam. No." Danny croaked, looking at his dying friend that lay in his hands. "Sam, please, don't die."

A small smile curved on her purple lips, a shaky pale hand coming up to Danny. Danny held it softly, putting it up to his warm cheek and holding it there. "Danny." She said, her voice soft and cracking. "I have," She coughed, blood coming out, "to tell you something." Danny nodded. Listening with his whole heart. "I love you, and always will. I'll be waiting for you."

"Sam, you won't die, you won-" He couldn't finish his sentence, for he saw the last breath of life escape her lips, and saw her violet eyes shut. Her hand went limp, and became cold. Her body weighed 5 lbs less, in a way. Her spirit has been lifted out of her body, Danny felt it. He looked up to see Sam's spirit, she was smiling at him. The ghostly spirit floated to him, putting her warm hands on his cheeks, then giving him a light kiss on his lips, but he couldn't feel, or taste it. Soon, she disappeared. Danny looked down at the lifeless body, and began to cry. He sadly whispered as he cried:

**You Died  
Why did you have too?  
You died  
I love you too.**

**_-Flashback-_  
**Friday- It was the day of the funeral. All day Thursday, Sam's family and hired people were working on the funeral and stuff. Danny just stayed at home, locked up in his room crying. Lots of people all dressed in black stood around a garden of colorful flowers that surrounded a black coffin, where the pale, cold body of Sam Manson's lay. "You ready for this?" Tucker asked, looking towards his saddened friend, Danny. Danny nodded weakly and was soon led up to the coffin by Tucker. In his right hand was a red rose, and attached to it was a white note. The two looked inside the coffin to see Sam's body. Her eyes were closed, and were covered in grey eye shadow and black eye liner. Her lips were coated in a black sort of lip stick, and her face was given a bit of red blush to brighten up to pale white skin. She was dressed in a black dress, and her hair was brushed, and put over her shoulders. A tear ran down Danny's face seeing Sam. He didn't want to look at her any longer, so he looked down at the rose, then set it on the black lid. The note read:

**My Good-bye  
I'm choking on the words  
My Good-bye  
I hope you heard.**

Danny brought his legs up to his chest, hugging them softly. Tears streamed down his face, he couldn't get Sam out of his mind. He could hear the gun still going off, the sound bouncing around in his head. He leaned his forehead on his knees, crying. After a few seconds, he lifted his head, laying his chin on his knee's, still crying. He turned his head to see on the dark blue ground, in the center of a shadowed , was something shinning. The moon's rays made the silver object glow. Sam's gun. Danny could easily reach for the gun, without moving from his bed, which is exactly what he did. He held the gun in his hands, looking down at it. It's been 2 weeks sense Sam's death, and Danny has just been going deeper and deeper into depression. Tears continued to run down his tear-stained face as he brought the gun up to the side of his head. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for his fingers to finish him off. His last words were:

**"You lied  
You Died  
My Good-bye"**


	2. Car Underwater

Here is the second installment in the D&S collection.I hope you liked the last one,cause this one is just as good.Now,prepare yourself for **Car Underwater**...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't Danny phantom cast or the song Car Underwater by Armor For Sleep.

Car Underwater 

Morning came to Amity Park on a grim day; the students of Amity filed into the classrooms sitting in their desks quite as usual, the preps sat by the windows and the outcasts sat at the back of the classroom.

Danny walked through the door grinning like he just won the lottery; holding his backpack on one of his shoulders he made his way to the back of the room planting himself into his desk and putting his head down as if he was barely conscious. Tucker stared at his desk quietly and looked over at Danny his eyes showing hidden pain.

"Hey Dan, what's with the Cloud 9 act?" Danny lifted his head and smiled slyly at his friend and shook his head towards the side of the room where the preps sat chatting.

"Ya know, tutoring Paulina in science wasn't so bad..."

Tucker watched the black haired boy next to him with a scowl and turned back to his desk pulling a note out of his backpack. Turning back he slammed the note onto Danny's desk.

"You should read this"

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Paulina stood from her seat on her desk and walked towards Danny making the sway in her hips more noticeable. Standing in front of his desk she leaned down towards him giving him a teasing kiss which he returned enthusiastically.

Tucker made a noise which sounded like something between a choke and a gag.

"Hey Danny" Paulina purred, "want to continue our study session later tonight?"

He grinned and nodded his head.

"Great, see you tonight Danny" She walked away and went back to her posse of jocks and cheerleaders, giving all of them a winning beauty queen smile and winking seductively at Dash, who, like the other boys around him, excused himself to the bathroom 3 minutes later.

Mr. Lancer strode in through the door carrying the same look Tucker had. Placing a folder onto his desk he looked out to his class, catching every student's eye before continuing.

"Class, being your English teacher and Principal, I'm here to tell you to make your way to the gymnasium for your morning announcements. All classes today will be suspended, and so will all detentions. The dissection we planned for Thursday will not be carried out. More information on this will be given once announcements start." Not waiting for their reaction, Mr. Lancer made his way out of the classroom holding his head down.

Danny watched the depressed teacher walk out.

"Tucker, I've never seen anyone be this wrecked since Spectra was the counselor"

Tucker looked Danny in the eyes and nodded silently, standing from his chair and walking out the door without looking back. The preps left soon after. Now alone in the classroom Danny looked at the folded note on his desk clearly confused.

"What is with everyone today?"

He plucked the note off his desk as he left cramming it in his pocket.

At the Gym:

Students continuously filled up the bleachers whispering amongst themselves about the sudden gathering. Danny looked over at the staff table noting that the teachers he both knew and didn't look as if beaten repeatedly. At the side of the staff table was Jazz, Instead of her normal clothes she wore a long black dress with her hair pulled back by a black hair clip. Just like the staff, she also looked paler than usual.

Sitting on the bleachers 3rd row he saw Tucker on the 1st; standing up slightly he tried to call his friend's name but got no response. Frowning at Tucker's behavior he directed his attention back to the stage, where now his school principal stood, behind him jazz looked down at the floor playing with the black fabric of her dress uncomfortably.

"Fellow students and Staff"

Mr. Lancer took a deep breath as if in pain,

"We gather here today, to honor one of our classmates"

Danny momentarily thought of jazz, but thought against it, if it was jazz's honoring she wouldn't be looking like a kicked dog.

"Samantha Manson, age 14, passed away late last night"

**Believe the news, I'm gone for good.  
Call off the search, no one will know that I'm down here**

Danny's heart leapt into his throat just then, Sam, was _Dead? _Wringing his hands out he thought he had heard wrong.

"Jazz Fenton will speak on her behalf today, thank you students" Mr. Lancer turned his back on the shocked faces of the teens and walked calmly off the stage; moving slowly into a semi run for the gym's exit.

Jazz hadn't missed a beat when she was called, as soon as Mr. Lancer left she refilled his place on the stage.

"Dear students,

Although with Sam's passing, we will not forget the things she stood for, her bravery and boldness to stand up for what she believed. Many of you may not have known her as well as you may have wanted, or wished" Jazz gave a quick glance at the bleacher where Dash, Paulina, Star, and Vallerie sat, looking greatly saddened.

"But those who did, know her as a kind caring person deep at heart."

Danny thought of all the times Sam stuck up for him, and all the times he treated her like dirt to repay her. Feeling like trash he evaded his eyes from his sister and made a small movement to leave.

"Last night, at 2 AM, below Amity Park bridge, a car was reported to be seen crashing into the water. A couple on the bridge called the police reporting what they had seen. 1 hour later the rescue team arrived. Sadly they had not been quick enough to save the stranded youth inside, also known as Sam Manson. They had noted no attempts at a struggle to escape from the watery death. They had thought it a suicide." Jazz paused as many gasps were heard from the bleachers in front of her. Making a slight hand movement she silenced them.

"They had moved the body from the wreck and will be holding a proper funeral on Sunday. Everyone who wishes will be permitted to come. Thank You"

At that moment Danny slammed the exit door shut, many pairs of eyes watched him leave that moment, and he just felt like dieing.

The students began moving out of the gym to their homes 20 minutes later. Tucker walked out with Jazz both even sadder than when they had come to school that morning.

At Amity Park: Park

Danny sat on the bench with his hands on the sides of his head, staring at the ground; silently crying tears of pain. Wiping at his eyes he took out the note from his pocket.

**  
Believe the note I left for you  
You can't turn back the clocks, you can't pull me up from here so don't try  
**

'_Danny,_

_By this time you would have found out my decision. I beg of you to not blame yourself on this. It was not your fault. With my passing, I will be free from the pain I've been keeping within myself for the past few years. I want you to know, that I will always love you. Yes Danny, love, I've been in love with you since the day I met you. I found out recently at Ember's concert. I wanted to tell you this on the day that the ghost king attacked, but as you know, I didn't have the chance. With the way things were going I had thought that no matter how much love I could hold for you, your heart would always belong to another._

_I wish for you to live out the rest of your life in happiness, my only regret is that I can not join you in that happiness, I will wait for you my love for eternity till we would meet again._

_My heart is forever yours,_

_Sam'_

Danny reread the note twice more, and broke down in sobs once again, racking his whole body. He couldn't believe that Sam would really kill herself because of him. He thought back to all the times he had chased Paulina blindly, as Sam scowled and detached herself from the world as she watched, in her eyes keeping a jealous and saddened look. Jealous... Danny looked up from the floor and stared out in front of him his eyes glazed over. He had always called Sam jealous of Paulina's looks when they had a fight over her. He had never been right about it in Sam's eyes. Now he knew, she wasn't jealous about Paulina, she was Jealous of the way she had him following her around like a love sick servant. Standing from the bench he crumpled the note into his pocket, saving the last piece of Sam he had left. Familiar blue rings fell about him transforming into Danny Phantom. He took off into the air blindly flying, heading no where. He just felt like leaving...this town had too much pain in it.

**  
I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.**

Last night at 12:00 AM:

Sam scrutinized the ceiling with music blaring loudly at her through her sound system. Black tears stained her cheeks as her mascara smeared; her hands clutched the bed sheets to the sides of her. Looking as if being stabbed in the chest she cried out in hurt. She didn't care if anyone heard her, they couldn't have anyway; her walls were soundproof designed so she wouldn't disturb the rest of the household with her rock music.

Her whole life has been misunderstood. She always felt like she had some special purpose in her life, something that would change the world if she carried it that far. She had always felt unique, once she had started middle school she had become gothic to express her creativity, and also to signal a never ending pain of being misjudged by it. Her parents never approved of it and even threw out most of her clothes when she had announced her sudden change. They had thought of it as being the mark of the devil within her, that a demon had possessed their perfect little girl.

When she had announced being a vegetarian her parents relaxed on the demonic theory, they thought if a demon had possessed her she would change her diet to human instead of plant. Sam laughed disgusted at the thought. Eating a human was as bad as eating an animal, in modern law even more of a crime than eating a cow or a chicken.

Her thoughts went back to the most recent of her problems. The only person that she actually thought accepted her, the one who was supposed to be supportive of her no matter what her decision was... Danny, the name sent shivers down her spine, normally so calming, sounded so sadistic to her. She had given her heart and soul to him, but he didn't even know it. He had always chased the unattainable. The shallow witch; Paulina. She scowled at the name. Tears no longer falling her face's expression turned to anger.

After so many years being his friend, helping him keep his secret, capture ghosts, and help him through the many shut downs from popularity. And he repays her by puppy love towards the whore of the school.

**  
I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.**

Getting off her bed she made her way to her closet pulling out a black tank top with a red logo on the front with a red skirt with black rims. Moving to the stockings she brought out black ones, taking out her red boots she put her picked out clothes over her under garments and looked into the mirror. Mascara leaked cheeks and flushed cheeks and nose along with puffy red eyes greeted her there. Smiling ruefully at her reflection she balled up her fist and punched the mirror. Glass shards fell to the floor in a clatter. The house around her didn't budge at all as her hand got sliced by a huge piece of mirror. More tears stung her eyes and threatened to fall. Using her unbled hand she pulls out the chunk of glass crying out again. The glass fell to the floor again, this time breaking into even more pieces.

Looking at her desk she takes out a sheet of note book paper and pen. Looking down at it again she shreds it in thirds. Writing a quick note to her parents and her friends she leaves them on the table. Twisting the knob she turns back to her room for a last look at it.

"Goodbye Danny..." she whispers and leaves her home not ever to return.

Make time slower, give me longer.  
It's too late for me, no one will know that I'm down here.

**  
believe your dreams of me sinking  
so far, below, you can't pull me up from here so don't try.**

At that moment Danny Fenton, a young boy at the tender age of 14 returns home by sneaking into his room through phantom mode. Lying on the bed he sighs blissfully, the make out session with Paulina really made his day. Closing his eyes he lies down on his side and fell into slumber. Darkness met him, but he didn't seem to care nor hear a sad voice at the back of his mind about to make the biggest decision of its life...and death.

"_Goodbye Danny..."_

I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.

Sam pressed on into the night of Amity Park; she stole the car keys from the kitchen counter, already having formed her _happy _ending. 

I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.

Being a few meters from the bridge and barely any traffic she pressed the gas pedal. A mad flicker in her eyes showed her hysteria. Fast approaching of the bridge railing she barely noticed the happy couple walking along it. Making a slight turn she missed the couple by a few feet, knowing that at her speed she wouldn't be able to stop. The bridges railing broke and fell with her. The air bag fell open as she was falling. Her nose was left bleeding as the air bag died down again. By then a strong splash echoed; almost instantly the car began to fill up with water, the engine being the first.

**  
Leave it up to me. to burden you again.  
This ones not your fault. Please forgive me.  
**

Keeping the most of her consciousness she watched as the water around her started piling into the car. Not bothering to unbuckle herself she took in deep breaths knowing the air was the last she would ever breathe.

**  
Leave it up to me. to burden you again.  
This ones not your fault. so forget, so forget, so forget me.  
**

Tears filled her eyes as she thought back to the last thing she told Danny, "_If you like her that much then sleep with her why don't you?"_ Paulina and he were having a study session that night; it crushed her heart to think he took her suggestion seriously. Morbid thoughts filled her as she looked down at the knee deep water now. Escape was barely useful now; she had sunk too deep.

**  
Don't think back, don't think back of me at all.  
just let me go.  
don't think back, don't think back of me at all.  
just let me go.  
don't think back, don't think back of me at all.  
Don't think back, don't think back of me at all.  
Don't think back, don't think back of me at all.  
**

It was the day of the funeral, most of the class was there. Everyone except Danny came; most people were shocked at the possibility, whispers of "_Weren't those two lovebirds or something?" "Didn't know Fenton could be so heartless; ill give him an extra beating" _and the old popular line of _"poor Sam." _Yes, _poor _Sam. Dieing at a young age of 14 all for the love of her short life, who didn't even come to her funeral. Jazz was wearing her dress again, except this time a black veil was covering her face and black gloved hands were folded together. Tucker stood in a black suit a few tears slowly being dried away by the wind. Paulina was the only exception; black sleeveless top, black long gloves, black jeans and boots were her choice of clothing. She refused the veil; everyone could now see that not a tear for the lost soul was shed in her ruthless masque of a face. That was all it was, a masque.

**  
I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.  
**

The Priest said a few words and soon the coffin was nailed shut, the crane slowly lowered it into the ground. The Fenton's and the Foley's stayed behind as the rest of the funeral group left. The Manson's were eager to leave their young daughters grave, seeing her in that situation was far worse than they could have stood to watch. Choosing to forget they turned their backs on their daughter. The Foley's went away soon; Tucker wanted to stay but was forced to go home by his parents. Something about a grave site not being the best influence on their son. Jazz walked away with her parents turning back to look at the barren grave. A few more tears were shed and so were more silent good byes, it was time to move on.

**  
I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.  
**

Unknown to the attendants of the service a white haired ghost looked upon them from a hill. Not crying, not whispering silent goodbyes, nor having pain written in its eyes. It stared down at the grave once more eyes softened yet having no trace of innocence left. Watching the last of the humans leave it floated down towards the grave in a fluid motion. A single red rose clutched in its hand. It placed a soft kiss upon the petals and placed it on the graves soil.

"_I love you too, Sam"_

**  
and I would still die for you  
I would still die for you  
and I would still die for you  
I would still die for you  
and I would still die for you...**


	3. Stand By Me

**Mental Mess**-OMG! I am like Busting out in tears right now! Put more of these onshots in NOW! They are SO sad! I am really crying right now! this is going on my faves.

**midnightgoth9-**I swear, that one almost left me crying.

**crazyvi-**hey good story...very sad...still crying...keep up the good work.

**TayloWolf-**Um...wow?

**Rakahn-**Killer. Dang. Well, you warned us.

Thanks for the reviews.I promiss to keep up the good work.DannyPhantom66,you're next on my list.Okay,this one isn't particulary one of my favs,but its sad so I'll put it in here.After this,not so much pain for Danny.Please R&R as we have...

**Stand By Me**

* * *

The rain pounded furiously on the ground. Lightning flicked its tongue across the sky followed by a roar of thunder. The atmosphere was like an angry beast. Two lone figures where sheltered in a nearby alleyway watching the rain fall to the concrete cement. "Wow, It's coming down hard." Sam commented softly her eyes dancing with pleasure. Danny glanced at her in surprise. "You're not nervous in a storm like this?" he asked. Sam shook her head grinning slightly. "I find the rain... comforting. Sometimes when I'm sad it's like I can reach out and talk to it." Her eyes widened in embarrassment. "Uh...I'm sorry. I'm babbling again." She muttered apologetically.  
Danny couldn't hide a smile. "No worries. I feel like that too. You're the first person I met who likes storms." Sam looked at him. His black hair was thick with water. Droplets rolled down his cheekbones like crystals. And his eyes where the most gorgeous blue, they seemed to reflect the rain. Sam mentally slapped herself. What are you doing? He's you're best friend. Don't fall for him. Danny was watching Sam with a peculiar expression. "What's wrong Sam?" Sam gulped and felt blood rush to her cheeks. "You're cheeks are red Sam!" he raised his hand and pressed it to her cheek. The feeling was like a sweet lighting bolt from the storm, sent into her heart.

"N-no Danny I'm fine." She spluttered. Another thunder rumbled resounded through the sky. Danny blinked in concern. "If you want I can just fly you home right now. We don't need to wait here..." Sam cut him off. "No, that won't be necessary. I want to be alone with- I mean look at the rain a little longer." Her heart pounded painfully. Ah, crap. I'm in love with my best friend and we're both standing here alone in the pouring rain. What's a girl to do?  
They both stood in silence for a while watching the storm rage itself on. Sam cleared her throat three times. Danny turned to her about to voice his concerns, but Sam cut him off. "You're worried about me Danny, but you should worry about yourself. I mean... you don't exactly have every day teenage problems." Danny nearly laughed out loud. "Part of my problems are to be concerned about you. To protect you. And not only from ghosts."  
Now Sam examined him in concern. There was a tender sadness in his blue eyes. "So, don't worry about me Sam. Really." Danny finished that statement with finality. "Then who will worry about you Danny?" Sam whispered thickly, tears in her eyes. His blue eyes widened in surprise. "Oh man, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Sam cut him off with her finger to his lips. Her hand slowly moved down to his cheek. "Because I worry Danny. Whether you want it or not. That's how I feel."  
Danny's heart jumped to his throat. Sam stroked his cheek gently. His cheek is soft...but cold as ice she thought. Danny closed his eyes for a brief second. Then blue eyes met violet. "How else do you feel?"

Sam drew in a breath inhaling the sent of rain. The storm continued, but the only thing they could sense where each other. "I feel..." she began. She smiled at Danny. "I feel..." she didn't finish. Instead she slowly leaned forward. Her eyes closed and her lips connected to his. For a moment Danny stood in shock, but returned the kiss. Their arms went around each other as if to protect each other from the oncoming rain. Soon, they broke apart and stood speechless gazing into each other's eyes. Sam was the first to break the silence. "Danny...I think I have always been in love with you." She was surprised to hear Danny softly laughing. "You know something funny? So have I." Danny drank in her profile against the rain. She seemed even more beautiful then ever. He sighed and turned away. "But I was always afraid to get close to you. You would probably end up getting hurt by some ghost. Not that you already haven't."  
Sam wrapped her arms firmly around him. "I don't care about that. I'll go with you into the ghost world if that's what you want. Just stay with me." Danny brushed a strand of raven black hair from her eyes. "I'll stay with you." They leaned forward and kissed again. The storm was beginning to blow itself out.  
Both of them didn't notice a dark figure in the alleyway with a raised gun. Sam raised her head and stared in horror. No time to warn. No time to shout. She threw herself in front of Danny. The blast echoed throughout the alleyway in perfect harmony with the thunder.

Sam fell forward in Danny's arms as scarlet blood pumped from her chest. Danny's face was expressionless, not knowing what to feel, uncomprehending what had happened. For what seemed an eternity he stared at the still figure in his arms. The click of a revolver brought Danny back to reality. In a second a scream of rage erupted from his lips... the lips he so tenderly used to kiss Sam. The assailant didn't have a chance to blink. Danny killed him so fast, he wasn't even sure what power he used to do it. Sobbing, Danny fell to his knees in front of Sam. Her face was paler then normal and blood spilled down from her mouth. "DAMN IT SAM!" he screamed in agony "Why did you do that? WHY?" She stirred in his arms and Danny held her to his chest, cradling her like an infant. She laughed slightly and coughed up blood. "I'm worried," was all she whispered. Danny was still cradling her and weeping into her hair. "Why now? Oh God, why now? Sam, don't do this! NO!" The rain had reached a steady downpour and was gently rolling off the two bodies. Sam's blood mingled with it. She coughed up more blood and used the last of her energy to brush Danny's tears away. "I find the rain comforting."

Danny couldn't speak through his tears. He didn't let go of Sam. He wouldn't let go. Not for the world. Not until her last breath. "SAM, DON"T LEAVE ME! DON'T GO!" he screamed. The sound resonated off the alley walls, seeming to mock him. What he said next was nearly inaudible. "Just stay with me." Sam closed her eyes the touch of a smile on her lips. "I'll stay with you."  
Then she went still in Danny's arms. Her pulse of life was gone.It was like the spirt was lifted out of her.Danny threw himself across Sam's body and wept. His tears fell in tune with the rain. Like the rain, it was comforting.  
The storm had reached a drizzle. Like a gentle animal it wept over the two children. It wept over the world.

* * *

Right.Like I said.R&R.Next up,...!I don't give away spoilers just like that!


	4. Feared Parents:One Last Breath

Alright,many people have been asking why its always Sam who dies.Well,its been hard to find some good one-shots with Danny Dies in them.So...GIVE THE PEOPLE WHAT THEY WANT!Now here's the final chapter of "Feared Parents",One Last Breath...

* * *

"What?" I asked her nervously.

"Well… they said you were lucky you lived, and you are lucky if you survive without any problems. They said you could have been paralyzed, and still have a chance. Also, they don't know how well your broken bones are going to mend up, and it could leave permanent damage."

"Like what?"  
"Well, a number of things, I guess. They also said you had a lot of blood loss, which is why you are on a drip, and you are way under weight, which is worrying them, and they want to talk to your parents. But they can't… I guess they are thinking it is your parents doing it to you."

"My… temporary guardian did…"

"Yeah, I know, but I couldn't say anything about that."

"You think…. I will be Ok?"

"I don't know Danny…I hope so though," she sighed uncertainly. From her tone though, it didn't seem as though things were all right. I shifted in my place, and looked at my arms, and they were totally covered in a cast, which made it impossible to move them. My legs too, were in a cast I was guessing, but I couldn't see them.

"Do I look horrible?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you look pretty bad. I called up your house last night Danny, and Jazz picked up the phone, and everyone was worried about you."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them where we were at."

"No… you didn't? Sam, you can't do that…"  
"Why Danny?"

"Vlad is still… looking for me…"  
"So?"

"So… I can't have my whole family… involved."

"Danny, they deserve to know what is going on. I say you expose yourself, and tell them about Vlad, it could help."

"Sam… I can't do that…"  
"Please Danny, I want to help you. It will help, I promise."

"Sam... why didn't I just die?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, and I had her attention now.

"Why couldn't I have just died, instead of living through that?" I said, but had to catch my breath, since I actually finished a sentence.

"Danny,you are lucky. I am lucky to still have you."

"I don't feel lucky though."

"Danny, don't you understand?" Sam said, and a tear ran down her face. She walked back up to me, and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face, and looked me in the eyes, hers filling with tears.

"You have to stay here, or I wouldn't know what to do with myself…" She cried, and stared into my eyes, and I had to glance down, because seeing her sad made me feel horrible.

"I will try, like I always have Sam, but I shouldn't have lived…"

"Yes, you should have! If I did, you needed to!"

"No… not in all cases."

"Look Danny, I know your miserable now… but in a few months from now, you will be all better again," she said, tears staining her face. Her eyes were red now, and she ran her fingers through my hair.

My eyes were getting heavy, and my lungs were starting to hurt again. My breathing became heavy again, and Sam took notice to it.

"I will leave you alone, you need to sleep," she said, and walked away slowly, keeping her eyes on me. She laid down on the couch, and I couldn't help but think, that maybe I really should be dead. Maybe I was supposed to be dead, but then again, I wouldn't have lived if I was. At any moment, I could die though, but I didn't want to anymore. I didn't want to break Sam's heart. She had been through enough in the past few weeks, that it wouldn't help to put her through all of that. Who knows what she would do if I died.

I did fall asleep though, but not for long, because I cringed in pain about an hour later. I woke up, feeling a sharp pain go down my leg, and my eyes shot opened. Sam was sleeping on the couch, and nothing seemed unusual, it was probably just my leg trying to recover, but it hurt like hell, and I closed my eyes tight, and tried to fight away the pain of it. Why me? Why did I have to get hurt like this? It would have been better also if Vlad would have taken me to a hospital, instead of leaving me lay in a bed for a week without any help.

Doctors came into the room though, which meant they obviously had cameras watching our rooms, because they ran up to the side of my bed.

"What's wrong?" One of them asked me. My eyes were barely opened anymore, and I felt my breathing worsen... And I blacked out…

I woke up again, and saw tons of things attached to me. Nurses and doctors were all in the room, looking at x-rays, and whispering things amongst each other.

"Hey, he is awake," one of the nurses announced, and she walked over to the side of me.

"You passed out, your lungs aren't working right, so we decided to check up on things. If you don't mind, can we ask you a few questions?"

"Sure," I choked out.

"How did you get this skinny? Were your parents the cause?"

"No."

"Did you parents have anything to do with this?"

"No."

"You can tell us the truth, they won't know, I promise."

"It wasn't my parents… I had a temporary guardian."

"What was his or her name?"

"Vlad Masters."

"The rich, Vlad Masters?"  
"Yes. I swear, it was him."

"Well, we can try to get a meeting with him, and ask him about it, but I don't think that is right. Why would he do such a thing?"

"He has never liked me… his whole life…"

"Oh? How do you know him?"  
"Through.. my parents…"

"Ok. We will try to see what we can do. For now though, we will take you back to your room, and you need to get some rest, Ok?"  
"Yeah."

Once back in my room, Sam was there, and she jumped up out of her seat at my arrival.

"You Ok?" She asked me, and I nodded. Not like as though I was really ok… but I couldn't let her think I was doing bad, or that would just make more problems for her.

"You're sure Danny?"  
"Yeah. Not much you can do anyway."

"I know…" She said shortly, and walked up to me.

"Sam… I wanted to tell you one last thing…"

"What are you talking about? One last thing? You're fine Danny. The doctors even said so…" She said.

"I… don't feel good Sam… and I think my time is limited."

"No it isn't Danny," she said, as though refusing to face the fact that I did have limited time, and I could feel it. Nothing was going to be able to help me. Not Sam, not my parents, not the doctors, nothing. I could feel that I was dying. Growing weaker by each passing minute, and not able to move at all anymore. I could tell I was going to die, and soon. Very soon.

"Yes Sam, it is," I choked out, and I saw a tear run down Sam's face.

"Don't cry though," I told her, and I wished that could be true. I wished that I could stop her from crying… but I couldn't. I could feel that I could hardly breath anymore, and I looked up at Sam, whose eyes were watery, but still looking back into mine.

"Sam… I love you… and even after I'm gone, I still will. Remember… I will always be here for you," I told her, and she threw her arms around me in a hug either to say good-bye, or because she didn't want me to go… but I did…

* * *

Not as good as the other ones,I know.For the people who have _no_ idea what's going on,Danny and Sam just fell off a cliff.Sam got saved by a halfa horse,but couldn't save Danny in time.He's now at the hospital,being treated,and _dieing._I'm so evil.If you're really that stupid,go check out the story yourself.It's called Feared Parents.


	5. Lose Everything

Alright,last one was pretty lame,but this one is better.A_ lot_ better.Itschapter 5 of a fic called"Lose Everything"by Jade Rabbyt.But before we get to that,I'd like to say that this chapter is dedicated to all those people who's friends comitted Suicide.So R&R,and "Lose Everything".

* * *

Danny felt light. He should be scared; he should be terrified; he should be thinking about everything he would never do again. All the people he would never see again, Sam and Tucker and Jazz and his parents. He should be worried; he should be terrified. 

But he wasn't. Danny rocketed into the sky, his material body recondensing as he rose through the smoking heavens.

Whenever Danny thought of his parents, his friends, his school, all he could see were memories, thousands of recorded films that played and played again behind his eyes. He drifted up in the sky, far above the people and the smoldering buildings with only murderers for company, but he also walked in Casper's halls, ate cereal at the Fenton table.

Memories of crystal clarity arose in vibrant life, more real than ever before. The understanding shine on his mother's ruby lipstick when she smiled at another one of Dad's mess-ups; the way Jazz's eyes flashed when she found some crazy new psychological idea to ponder and his dad... Danny smiled. Dad was a library of stumblings, explosions, and brightly grinning enthusiasm.

School, Sam, and Tucker all seemed at once closer and more distant. Family memories were etched in concrete; those of his friends were written on the wind: more alive and less solid, vivid and evanescent. Tucker rushing forward time after time with that thermos, the thick hum as he spun off the cap and the quick white flash as its magnetism captured and contained the ghost of the day. He and Tucker in the movie arcade, bundled tense and alert as they gripped their plastic handguns and clicked harmless triggers at harmless enemies while Sam leaned against the coin-dispenser, the light from their virtual explosions rippling softly across her black top as she rolled her eyes and wondered aloud when they'd be done.

Through a shield of spotless glass Danny watched the memories. They were his, and nothing anybody could do to him would change that.

High in a chill-stricken sky, Danny watched Sam shouting advice to him over the clamor of an unfolding ghost battle, her expression fierce with concern and eagerness for action, her body running and then twitching away, its motions subconsciously synchronized with Danny's own as he dodged and struck out at the ghost. At school now, Sam stopped him in the hallway to describe her latest cause, pressing a couple of anti-frog dissection buttons into his palm, a warmth on his hand as her fingers dallied too long, and the hot blush they shared in subsequence.

Danny shook his head, shaking the memories away. The planes were coming and he needed to focus, but somehow his eyes were tearing up. He could leave his parents and his school and even Tucker, but Sam was his only If Only, and he couldn't let her memory go.

So Danny kept her. He grasped his last memory of her down in the sewers, promising with her heart's words that she'd be there when he fell. He kept her tears and her smile, her disheveled hair and her earnest, desperate eyes, her willingness to care enough about him that she'd let the city burn before watching him die. Danny let himself slide into the fantasy that she really would be there for him when he was finished being there for everybody else, and that, through some miracle of will or love, she would be able to save him.

The planes were coming. Their angry, tinny clamor reached him from a distance as they sped toward him.

Danny felt the energy gathering and the ethereal sting in his hands and head and heart as the vibrant power flowed. The planes tore toward him, their metal shining under the clouded Sun and their terrific engines roaring louder in the atmosphere. Below him the town smoked; Danny could almost hear the fireman's sirens.

He could almost hear the people talking, hear the TVs babbling and the dogs barking and the kids at school laughing.

The power surged into his hands. It rushed into his palms to form a charge, a small, shining green ball of ectoplasm that took its form and grew from wispy rivulets streaming from his fingertips. The sphere floated between his hands with the heaviness of lead and the vibrancy of a thunderbolt. Danny flexed his hands, molding the power.

Star-shaped flashes erupted from the jets' wings as a noise like sandpaper on gravel nipped at his ears. The planes were shooting at him again, but Danny hardly noticed it. He watched the crafts move as they weaved and dodged, iron hawks after an errant blackbird. They thought they had him, but they were wrong. Danny wound up his arms, lugging the charge to his side before thrusting it forward, opening his hands and letting the blast tear forth.

The power whirled through the air, spiraling out from Danny and widening into a funnel of raw power that split the azure heavens. The sky sparked lightning and the air stank of ozone; the piercing light sliced the city with geometric shadows. People clapped terrified hands to splitting ears and hid their faces from the ethereal heat, neither effect damaging, both effects terrifying.

The funnel dwindled and vanished over the horizon, the sun returned its soft white shine, and there was a little dusty smudge where one of the planes used to be.

The surviving plane peeled off and began a spastic series of twisting evasions. Danny shook off encroaching fatigue and dashed after it.

The plane jolted up and down and side to side as it made its desperate way across the sky. Danny matched it move for move, turn for turn. Keeping up was no trouble anymore; the trick would be to find a good shot. He didn't have much power left, but he had enough, maybe even enough to make it back to Sam. Danny curved his body in accordance with the plane's movements, altering his momentum to keep right on it; he tried to accelerate and found that he couldn't. It took too much energy. He'd have to take the shot from where he was.

Danny pursed his lips in the wind and pulled another charge, forcing more power through his arms and waiting for the plane to relax its twisting defenses.

The jet jerked up once, curved back down, and flew level in the sky, straight as an arrow. Danny threw the charge forward, igniting the air electrically once more. The charge hurtled forward, widened with the same terrible force as before…

And missed. The plane jerked up, the power just missing the bottom of its fuselage. Fighting the sinking feeling in his stomach, Danny raced up after it, chasing the jet up above the cloudcover and high above the smoke, above the cold aroma of wood and into thin, scentless atmosphere. The plane flew up, and Danny chased after it, gathering another charge for one more shot. The Sun's piercing glare shot through his eyes; the space above glimmered depthless sapphire. Danny kept the next charge between his palms, carefully avoiding the question of how much power he had left.

He lined up the shot and sent the beam flying up, but the plane must have seen it coming. It looped and dropped away, sinking into a shaky descent as the beam curled past it into space. Unbalanced by its sudden plunge, the plane spun tail-over-wing before catching itself, regaining control, and continuing down into thicker atmosphere. Danny pointed himself earthward and let himself fall, allowing gravity do the bulk of the work. He waited for the plane to act, for the ailerons to tilt and the plane to level out or shoot up, ready to speed after it the moment it stopped descending. He frowned as the plane continued on its downward course.

They couldn't, Danny thought. It wouldn't…

But it was. The plane dove toward the ground, wings screaming against the air, and the city lay thick beneath it.

Danny kicked his energy to life, a rush of hot wind sweeping aside his bangs as the green fire around him ignited in a hot burst of panic, a shock of pain striking through his mind. Brushing off the lightheadedness Danny shoved his fists forward and dove down after the plane. The city was a long way down—he could do this, he still had time. One good blast would do it, but he'd have to aim well. If he missed, the city would catch it.

The smoke flew up in his eyes. Danny rubbed them clear and squinted, awaiting the internal sting that signaled the charge's accumulation, but a second passed and he didn't feel anything. Danny flexed his fists and tried again, but he couldn't do it. Not enough power left.

As Danny started to feel his first real panic, another memory floated to the surface of his consciousness. Ready to dismiss it out-of-hand, Danny let it stay when he realized what it was. A long-ago race against some random bully, a time when, technically and physically, he really shouldn't have been able to win then, either.

Danny glanced ahead at the plane and gritted his teeth. He bunched his feet under him and dove down, plunging earthward, feeling the fire dwindling and his mind fading. The memory flitted away, but its effect remained in force. Focus was difficult; concentration impossible. Everything left went into speed. Danny dropped one hand to his side—less friction that way—and stretched out the other, palm open, reaching for the plane.

The plane loomed ahead, it and Danny all but motionless in space. Danny inched forward as the wind crashed by his ears and across his face, the ground rushing up to meet them, the streets growing wider and the buildings getting larger, small imprinted squares shining white and turning to windows as thread-thin lines became penciled traffic medians.

So close. Danny could see the people in the street and the plating on the jet with equal clarity. Its engines belched scalding steam and smoke in his face, the heat sending the air into chaos and threatening to throw him off the trail. Danny stretched out his hand. Just a foot or two more…

Danny thought of Sam.

He reached out his hand, stretching himself into infinity and oblivion to grasp the hot metal in his fingers. The emerald fire around him shrank to a flicker and returned an instant later as a tremendous conflagration that raced up the plane, melted the metal and swallowing the craft in a thick explosion of crunching fiberglass and erupting fuel cells.

Sam…

Danny felt a blast of heat and light as his world imploded and his mind fell to tatters about him, but then he felt nothing at all.

The blacktop flew away under Sam's pounding feet, Tucker left behind long ago through the flurries of people and turns of the streets. She had seen Danny fall, seen him drop like a stone from the sky as bolts of green, residual from the explosion, had wreathed him, sparking and flashing, dissipating, and slowly fading away as he had fallen down among the buildings.

Sam's fists flew at her side as she pushed herself forward, poisonous thoughts striking like vipers whenever she lost track of her purpose. Danny may already be dead. He might hate you for being reluctant, for trying to keep him back. He might think you're a loose tramp for trying to stop him from doing something that has helped so many.

The buildings passed her in blurs of brick and glass, the doubts needling but not weakening, worrying but not shaking her from her promise to be there. She paid no mind to those few who tried to stop her, people who saw a desperate girl with soiled clothes running through the streets. One or two called for her to stop, to offer help, to ask what might be wrong, but Sam didn't stop. She heard them like a buzzing in her ears as she raced after Danny.

She couldn't stop for doubts, couldn't stop for anything. She couldn't consider the 'what if' or 'what next' scenarios flitting through her mind. Tears pricked at her eyes and her thick boots slammed against the road. If she stopped, she would never be able to start forward again; she would never fulfill her promise.

Sam turned a corner and reached a wide street, a cream-colored apartment building squatted next to her on the corner while, on its roof, a flashy billboard perversely advertised another embarrassment of consumerism. They looked familiar. Sam placed them after a minute. She had noticed them a short distance from where Danny had fallen.

Her feet moved forward of their own accord, padding up the road as the rest of her trailed along behind. She caught the urgency like a sudden cold and began jogging faster up the street, looking for signs of she-didn't-know-what. People chatted in clusters on the sidewalks, making quick, excited motions with their hands, imitating the paths of the planes. Their heads bobbed up every so often to gape at the sky before returning to their conversations.

Idiots.

Sam glared at them before turning to look ahead. Activity burbled farther up the street: more people, these arguing and shoving at one another. They swarmed around a gray apartment building, piles of useless belongings lying scattered about the road. As she watched, more people emerged with loads of possessions, and looking closely, Sam saw that the building was split with hairline cracks near the roof and lower floors.

She rushed up its rude concrete steps and pushed the door open, shoving some poor slob aside in the process and scattering his precious junk across the floor. He yelled at her, and Sam mumbled an apology before stumbling down the apartment hallway, past a staircase, eyes darting frantically through the apartment.

It was dark. A dusky light glowed from the hallway's low ceiling up ahead, and Sam stepped forward, moving beneath it for a better look. The light was coming through a hole torn in the ceiling. Sam's mouth parted as she craned her head, trying to see into it.

Her foot slipped. Sam gasped, arms pinwheeling; she managed to fall back against the wall instead of forward into the gaping hole in the floor. The hole in the ceiling, she saw, continued down to bite into walls on either side of the hallway, plaster and wood and insulation all shredded like cloth at its edges as the hole continued down into the basement, forming a vertical tunnel through the building which passed through the roof and every floor to reach down to the concrete foundation below. Splintered boards from the torn-through floors hung over the hole; dust and specks of carpet and wood drifted down continuously, creating a fog in the silver light from the sky above. Live wires hung down from higher levels, their thick black forms jerking and twisting at intervals while broken plumbing dripped fat drops or poured steady streams of water down into the basement.

Sam couldn't tear her eyes away. The shattered boards, the broken pipes and the sparking wires—something had broken through all that. She swayed and jerked herself back from it, holding with juvenile tenacity to the fact that she had a promise to fulfill. She sank to the floor and glanced again at the hole in the hallway, its ragged mouth gaping at the sky. On her hands and knees, Sam crawled toward it, lips trembling, and peered in.

Green. She could see green. Chunks of concrete, more pipes and wires and boards, some wet earth, the whole mess scattered helter-skelter about the basement and covered in a misty green glow. She squinted into the darkness, seeing something white under the rubble… Maybe the white sleeve of a shirt?

_No,_ Sam mouthed. Her breath had gone. She took it back and said it again, louder. He couldn't be dead. Heroes were not buried alive under piles of apartment debris.

Sam shoved to her feet, wobbling as her knees threatened to buckle. She had to get down there. Stairs. Where were the stairs.

She whirled back up the hallway and into the narrow staircase, clattering down the metal steps and bursting into the basement, dank and dark save for the mingled green and white light coming from the hole.

Sam hurried forward and began tearing off the garbage, moving not thinking, her hands splitting with small cuts as she hauled away what scrap she could. Gradually, the white sleeve grew an arm, a chest, a neck, a face. Dirt and damp spattered Sam's clothes, the cold pricked her arms and legs as groundwater sank in. She stopped, her breathing quick and erratic, realizing there was no more to be thrown away.

Danny lay motionless before her. He was in the same old blue jeans and white t-shirt he had worn every day since they'd met, when Sam had heard, for the first time, something other than judgment from the mouth of a peer. Now his body glimmered with the transparency of a dirty window. His eyes, once a vivacious blue, were closed with preternatural stillness. A haze of green static surrounded him, dissipating, as she watched, into the light of the sky above. Unbled, unbruised, and unhurt, Danny's entire body lay still, legs sprawled as the rubble allowed, arms fallen slack at his sides. His expression was toneless, soft cheeks and parted lips frozen of any past or present emotion.

Sam's shoulders began to shake. She brought her hands up to her chest and let them drop down again, knuckles scraping on concrete. It couldn't be… She was here now, and it was impossible that she should be too late. "I'm here, Danny." She bit her lip and touched his shoulder. Her hand met only slight resistance as it passed through him. Sam recalled her trembling hand, resting it against her thigh. "I'm here, just like I said I would be."

Whether she couldn't grasp it or she wouldn't gasp it, Sam didn't know, but the sobs shook her and she cried up at the sky, a feeling like fire in her chest, an ache like a wound in her head.

Her voice was broken. "I would have died for you." She glared up at the too-bright sky. "I would have died for him…"

Her heart broke down in her chest. Sam rocked back on her heels, stumbling against the rubble behind her, supporting herself on limp arms as she cried, and cried, and cried. Danny was dead. He had always been there for her, supporting and accepting and encouraging. Now, Danny was dead. He had saved her from a dozen different ghosts and had come to love her over time. Danny was dead. He'd saved the town and everybody in it, not only this time, but time and time again, going out there and proving his belief that there were things worth saving… But Danny was dead. Danny was dead. Danny was dead.

Frustration and anger and hopelessness, shattered heart and stolen breath. She felt a pang of nauseousness and a shaking weakness in her muscles; her mind reeled at light speed. She could catch her breath, she couldn't hold her exploding heart. It wasn't possible; it just couldn't be possible, but wherever she looked—

Danny was dead, his hopeful tanned face broken, transformed to a passionless void.

She shook her head, tears streaming from her eyes. She leaned forward on her knees and took his body in her arms. She cradled his head on her shoulder, rocking on her heels, breath still racing from her. One phrase passed her lips, broken by a sob, confessed in despair.

"I love you."

* * *

Long,yet romantic!For those you have no idea what's going on,Amity Park's being bombed.Of course,it's up to our favorite halfa to save his town.Okay,I'm not going to be as easy as I was before.If you want more,I need more.Reviews.X8.So I need 8 more reviews.R&R,GODAMNNIT! 


	6. Ghost of You

_I will wait until the end_

_When the pendulum does swing back to the_

_Darker sides of our heart bleeding... _

**S**am opened the tall, haunting iron gates of the cemetery. They screamed at her as she entered the graveyard, clutching a bouquet of roses. She made sure not to let a single petal fall from them, for she treated them as fragile as porcelain. If a single petal fell out of place, they would shatter...

_And I will save this empty space_

_Next to me like it's a grave where I lay,_

_A place for us to sleep eternally together..._

Ever since the tragic accident not, but, two weeks ago, Sam's life had changed forever. She was utterly alone and there was nothing she could do about it. _If only_, Sam thought, tears trickling down her face, _If only I'd have opened that door. If only that ghost had never escaped. If only I'd told Danny what he meant to me. If only, If only..._

_I have been searching for_

_Traces of what we were..._

Sam closed her light violet eyes that were glazed with the presence of tears. She sobbed quietly at the memories... The happy times- laughing, dancing, singing, the accident...

At first, it was like bits and pieces of an old movie clip... Then an entire film...

"I'm so sorry!" Sam found herself screaming into the distance. "I never meant for it to happen! You're never gone! You never were! Come back to me, please!" Sam fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands, still holding the bouquet. "Please..."

_A ghost of you is all_

_That I have left..._

"Just open the door," Sam complained. Danny's imagination was running away with him. Again.

"But you never know what could be behind it! Remember that door I opened with the kid watching TV! It could be anything!" Danny replied, angrily. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Oh, please a couch potato. I'm terrified," Sam said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and put her hand on his shoulder. "You face guys like these all the time. And what could be scarier than Dash, huh?"

Danny sighed. "Ok." He looked doubtful about the entire thing. He glanced up at Sam who gave him one of her rare smiles. "Couch potatoes can be scary, y' know," he said in a joking serious voice.

Sam clicked her tongue and shoved him toward the door. He gave her a smile and turned the knob...

_It's all that I have left_

_Of you to hold..._

There was a blast of white light and a painful scream. Sam couldn't see a thing. "Danny!" she screamed.

"Sam!" she heard. The scream pierced the air. It sent chills up her spine and burned her ears. She covered them just in time to hear-"NO!" It was then, Sam blacked out...

_I wake in the night to find _

_There's no one there but me..._

Sam awoke in, what seemed hours later. Her head pounded and her leg was bleeding. Small neon-green sparks leapt from her cut. She then realized. She turned to find Danny on his back, clutching his chest in agony. Sam gasped and ran over to him. She knelt by his side and touched his hand.

"Danny," she whispered in shock. "I'm...I'm sorry! I never meant for..."

Sam tried to tell herself that it wasn't real. It was a...a dream. And she would wake up anytime soon. Anytime soon. But she didn't wake up. It wasn't a dream. It was real. She told herself Danny was going to be okay.

It was not till then did Sam see Danny's brutal wound...

_There's nothing left of what we_

_Were at all that I have left of you to hold..._

It was as if a shark had come and tore the entire front of Danny's chest off. Blood was running don his side like small rivers. The same green sparks were jumping from his wound.

Danny lay there. His face was pale as the moon, his eyes were a light sky blue and they were glazed with emotion. Danny held onto Sam's hand as if it were life he was trying to hold onto instead of his best friend.

Danny looked up at Sam. "Sam," he whispered. She looked down at him, the poor pale

"Sam," Danny breathed. He swallowed and continued."I...I love you. I always have and always will..."

_I wake in the night to find there's_

_No one there but me..._

Sam let tears flow freely down her face. She had waited so long for him to say that. She closed her eyes tight and thanked God for that moment, praying that Danny would be okay.

"I love you, too, Danny." He smiled weakly. Her hair hung loosely around her face like a frame for a special photograph. Her eyes shone a radiant violet that pierced Danny's soul as he looked into them. He gazed at her lips, which were light pink and quivering with fear.

Danny closed his eyes and kissed Sam. That was only a humble way for Danny to express his love for her. A love that scorched every emotion within him. A love that would last forever. To the heavens. And beyond. It was a passionate kiss that, through all that had happened, filled their hearts with joy beyond their most wonderful dreams.

Suddenly, Danny stopped. Sam stopped and looked at him. His body was there... but he wasn't...

_There's nothing left_

_Of what we were at all..._

"Danny," Sam said, her voice cracking. "Please...Do something!" Danny's eyes were open, staring into space. He was as pale as a piece of paper and blood was trickling out of his mouth and onto his face. He had stopped breathing.

"Please! Don't leave me like this!" she screamed in his face. His eyes remained open. She didn't want to face the facts.

Sam was still holding Danny's hand. It was as cold as a block of ice.

"Danny!" Her voice was hoarse from crying so hard. "Don't die! Please!" But words couldn't stop it. Danny was dead.

Sam put a hand to her mouth and let go of Danny's hand. She tried to tell herself that he was in a better place now, but all she could think about was Danny. Being lost in an endless oblivion forever.

When she had finally calmed herself down, Sam crossed his hand on his chest, as well as the other one. She took her hand and gently closed his eyes. She couldn't bear to look Death in the eyes any longer...

_So here I am_

_Pacing around this house a_

_Again..._

The movie ended, abruptly. Sam was alone again in the cemetery. The searing orange sun had set and all was metallic blackness. Sam opened her eyes and glanced at the tombstone she had kneeled beside. She put her bouquet of ruby-red roses on the grave and touched the tombstone with her fingertips. Here is what it said-

DANIEL FENTON

1990-2004

A DREAMER

AN AMAZING SON,

BROTHER,

FRIEND,

AND

LOVE

HE WILL ALWAYS BE REMEMBERED.

NEVER FORGOTTEN.

**The End**


	7. Rest in Peace

Hell-o,everyone.Sorry I didn't update sooner,but I have for you **_TWO_** new chapters.The first is just like the others,this one is a poem.A poem to continue the previous chapter.Good Read!

**

* * *

**

**Rest In Peace**

If only I'd have opened that door

Maybe you'd be here once more

You plague me every day and night

But when I reach, you're out of sight

I held these roses in my hand

And re-entered this gloomy land

So maybe I might rid the pain

And somehow I could live again

You don't know how loves burns the heart

And slowly rips you both apart

I see your grave and it's begun

Our two hearts almost beat as one

Though tears are strong, they cannot hide

My love for you, my hope, my pride

I close my eyes and here we go

This never ending picture show

For this movie in my mind

Are all the dreams you left behind

I remember the door, I remember the ghost

I remember that I'll always love you the most

I'd lock that door and throw the key

And you'd be standing next to me

But, until I breathe my last breath

And give in to the hands of death

Yet, until then I live my life

In my guilt, my pain, anger and strife

My love for you will never cease

Until I join you, rest in peace

* * *

Well,I hope you review.YOU BETTER!I did NOT get the number of reviews I asked for.You WILL give me my reviews or...

No More Sad D/S.


	8. Sam's Letter

This one may have taken awhile to find,I've used up a lot of really good D/S sadfics.If you know any good ones,write it in your review.Anyways,this ones another poem.I've been findin a lot of those lately...

* * *

Screaming shadows wide-awake

Clenching my heart about to break

I never thought of such a feeling

I guess this is why they call it heartache

Love resides happily in mortal's minds

Like rose petals forming a flower

Such sweet naive to leave behind

To rule this earth in our darkest hour

Love I've heard lies deep inside

But it needs sacrifice it needs time

It can bend until it breaks

As the lovers try to hide

Secrets kept and tears of remorse

Love starts to take its course

Lying deep in souls confides

Desperate to let it all subside

Love can be rejected, denied

Just left to denial brushed aside

Why curse or bless us with this feeling of love

To fill our earth or lack they're of

So why does this feeling doth exist?

Or maybe it is just a myth

Well its not something even a human can provide

For heartache lives on known as "Lover's Suicide"

* * *

Alright,now I'm serious.(1).I NEED reviews.Its what keeps me(and the story)going.My Goal is 50.If I don't reach it...YOU DIE!(2).I need Sadfics.These ARE the story.Its just a chain of events.I find SadFic,Document It,Add It,You Read,You Review,**I find another SadFic.**

**That's your job now.**


	9. Lover's Suicide

Sam's Poem

* * *

Screaming shadows wide-awake

Clenching my heart about to break

I never thought of such a feeling

I guess this is why they call it heartache

Love resides happily in mortal's minds

Like rose petals forming a flower

Such sweet naive to leave behind

To rule this earth in our darkest hour

Love I've heard lies deep inside

But it needs sacrifice it needs time

It can bend until it breaks

As the lovers try to hide

Secrets kept and tears of remorse

Love starts to take its course

Lying deep in souls confides

Desperate to let it all subside

Love can be rejected, denied

Just left to denial brushed aside

Why curse or bless us with this feeling of love

To fill our earth or lack they're of

So why does this feeling doth exist?

Or maybe it is just a myth

Well its not something even a human can provide

For heartache lives on known as "Lover's Suicide"

* * *

Allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrighty y'all!I still request sad ONE SHOTS!In case you didn't notice these are ONE SHOTS.Uhhhhh...ONE SHOTS!Second I demand reviews.I haven't gotten the reviews I be wishin for...so...if you don't review...YOU WILL GET NO MORE ONESHOT!And if you don't find ONE SHOTS! then...YOU WILL GET NO MORE ONESHOT!And if you upset me...YOU WILL GET NO MORE ONESHOT!And if you...


	10. Nobody's Home

**SD-**Gamabobs! I take that as an insult and I don't write thesestories,I find them and paste them on.Oh yeah,I hate you.

This next one may not have death,but its plenty sad.Fic.SADFIC RIGHT HERE!yeah...

* * *

Nobody's Home

Sam's POV

It felt like I was going to cry. No where to go…

_**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.  
What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**_

I sighed and walked towards my house…. My parents never seemed like they were around, so I walked into my house. I almost punched my wall… WHY WHY! Why had Danny chosen to go with Paullina instead of me, his best friend in the world… Tears thrashing down my cheeks. Nobody was home….

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

I was so broken…. My red eyes… My flushed cheeks…. My anger that was building up inside of me…. Nothing was ever going to be right again… I was so tried of him pushing me around like a rag doll and then coming and saying sorry with his big blue eyes and I always forgive him. Why was he so attracted to Paullina… I cried and cried until I had no more tears to cry. I heard a knock on my window. There floated the ghost boy I hated… For the moment… I think he noticed my red eyes and my flushed cheeks… I shook my head and cried some more… I got up…. I wouldn't forgive him for this! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS FOREVER DANNY! BUT THIS ALL ENDS TODAY! MY MOM WAS RIGHT GIRLS CAN MAKE BETTER FRIENDS THEN YOU! I wanted to yell that to him so he would leave…. I looked outside and he sat on the edge of the window. I was surprised that he wouldn't leave….

_**Open your eyes and look outside, find a reason why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**_

I always was rejected…. Just because I was a Goth nobody understood me….I had to many things on my mind, so I just couldn't talk to him… Not now not ever… I got my bag and threw stuff in it… I rushed out the back door…. More tears thrashing down my face. I wanted to turn around and have Danny comfort me and dry up all my tears, but I had no choice but to leave… I would never forgive Danny for this… I hated him! Why would I turn back to see if he changed. He would never change, NEVER EVER! I wanted to be with him forever, but I was so tried of him pushing me around and always going after Paullina and the 'cool' group instead of hanging out with me and Tucker… I had, had this pain since the first day of middle school… We were both 11 and we had dreams…. Big dreams that only me and Danny knew about…. We would have told Tucker, but he wouldn't understand what our dreams were about… It was sort of like a day like this…

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

_Flashback…._

"_Danny! Danny hurry up or we'll be late for our first day of middle school!" A young girl with black hair that was in a ponytail yelled at her 12 year old friend that was hurrying around looking for his school stuff._

"_Danny, hurry! We'll be late!" Sam yelled and Danny finally found his school stuff and they were out of the door…_

"_Sam, we weren't going to be late! You just wanted to be early!" Danny said as he looked at his watch._

"_Yea, but it worked…"_

"_What worked?" Danny questioned and Sam laughed._

"_I gotcha! I just didn't want you to be late so I made you believe that we were going to be late!" Sam said happily and twirled around in circles. _

"_Awww Sammy!" Danny whined all that did to Sam was make her smile bigger. She remembered her nickname in the first grade. They walked up to the middle school where Paullina and her 'group' were. Sam had never seen her before… She looked over at Danny… He was staring at her… Sam put her hands on her hips… Waiting for Danny to look how annoyed she was… But he didn't… Sam looked over to where Paullina was and she was coming this way…._

"_Yo freaks" One girl said and the whole group laughed._

"_Is this your boyfriend?" Paullina asked and laughed._

"_HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Sam shouted and that snapped Danny out of his trance. _

"_Hey, I'm Paullina and this is my crew, you wanna hang before school?" Paullina asked Danny in her sweetest voice. Sam was so hoping that Danny would say no, but he didn't._

"_Sure" Danny said and walked away with the whole group of girls. Tucker came up to Sam._

"_Are you alright Sam?" Tucker asked and Sam nodded._

"_I'm just peachy…."_

_End of Flashback_

_**Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh**_

I sighed as I remembered that horrible memory of mine… Tucker was the only person that cared about me that day… We sat together in the lunch room as Danny sat with the 'cool' people. I thought I cared less about Danny hanging out with other people, but I cared so much…. He ignored me all day until after school… He was looking for me, but I had walked home alone because he was late…. He was only late because he was talking with that whole group of cheerleaders, and popular girls. I would never forget that pain that I had forever… Everything me and Danny went through meant nothing to him! Because after we fought a ghost and we came back to school, he would never talk to me… Or if he did it would only be because he wanted to talk about Paullina. That's why today was the last straw. After he chose Paullina over me, I just had to leave…

_**  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

I felt so broken, that I didn't even care anymore… I needed to move on…. I was so lost…. I felt I had no place to go to… I wanted to go home…. But nobody was home… Nobody was ever home… No place to run too, no place to dry my eyes… Nothing ever went right for Samantha Manson…. No nothing ever did and nothing ever would… I was just some Gothic girl that everybody could push around, but nobody would notice the tears in her eyes… Yep, that was me… Nowhere to go girl… Always was weird and never was normal… Somebody that Danny could just push to the side like nothing had ever happened…. Well for his information, I was hurting deeply inside, but did he notice? NO! he was just a typical boy and nothing was ever going to change that. I decided that leaving wasn't the best idea, but it was my only one…

_**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah**_

I wanted to get over it, to forget the tears that stained my face… Forget my puffy red eyes and flushed cheeks… I had turn my back on the world just because the world had turned they're back on me… A new start and a new day… Nothing would go wrong I thought to myself as I walked away from my house… My only home that I could have lived in… But this was the right choice for me since I had no other… That day was the only day in my life that I had to make the biggest decision of my life… Leaving Danny… Everyday I sit here thinking to myself if I had done something other then running away would everything be right again? Heck, I'll never know… I'll never know what became of Danny and Tucker…. I left Danny sitting there just waiting for me and I wonder if he ever left…. Like I said I had made the biggest decision in my life… Leaving my one true love…

The End

* * *

Allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrighty y'all!I still request sad ONE SHOTS!In case you didn't notice these are ONE SHOTS.Uhhhhh...ONE SHOTS!Second I demand reviews.I haven't gotten the reviews I be wishin for...so...if you don't review...YOU WILL GET NO MORE ONESHOT!And if you don't find ONE SHOTS! then...YOU WILL GET NO MORE ONESHOT!And if you upset me...YOU WILL GET NO MORE ONESHOT!And if you... 


	11. Everything Burns Pt 1

This will be part one of a two part fic.This will be Sam's POV,Danny's POV.They're going in order.The fic will be MayB's version of The Ultimate Enemy.Its a lot different.A LOT DIFFERENT!

* * *

It was cold. Not your average cold. Colder. The air was thick with ice and it wrapped itself around me like it wouldn't let go. I tried to make myself warmer by breathing on my hands and rubbing them down my legs but that failed.

My room looked as normal as it ever would. My gothic scenery was a great visual for what I felt inside. Black. Unfeeling. _Cold. _I felt like crying. I never understood what being alone really felt like until this…

I didn't want to leave him there. I didn't want them to die. Neither of them. We just wanted him to make the right decision and it broke his last straw. I didn't think he could ever be mad at us the way he was today. He-he killed him, and he-he enjoyed it! I couldn't believe my eyes.

Tucker and I tried to fight him off but nothing seemed to work. We lost him for a second and Tucker gave me the Specter Deflector. He told me he would try to fend him off while I ran to the Fenton's for help. I protested because I didn't want him to get hurt.

He loved to joke around. "Come on Sam look at me, can anyone beat this?" He flexed his arms to show no muscles what-so-ever and smiled. I told him to stop joking around and that this was serious. He shook his head and I gave him a hug, then I took off.

Damn it! I felt a tear slide at the memory. It was only an hour ago. I can still hear Tucker's scream and the explosion that soon followed. I remember running to the Fenton's as fast as I could. When I got there I couldn't believe what I had found.

_**She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep**_

He had already destroyed his own family. The house was totally destroyed. The Fenton Works sign was destroyed, the whole second floor was blown off and I didn't dare walk inside of that disaster zone.

I had to hold back a scream when I saw it. I immediately ran for my house. As usual my parents were out. I ran upstairs to my room and fell into the corner, breathing heavily.

I leaned my head back choking back sobs. I couldn't make any noise, not now. _He'd_ hear me. I feel like I'm in a terrible nightmare. I've seen him evil, but not this kind of evil. It was like…he _really _wanted us dead. And he would do anything to make it so. I put my hand to my mouth to prevent the sob that was trying to escape.

Oh my God… My eyes found my window and I could see him there. My heart froze. His evil eyes glaring back into mine. Evil against helpless. I started to hum to myself and I shut my eyes tight trying to tell myself it was a nightmare. I re-opened them to see him now kneeling in front of me.

I gasped in fear and tried to back further into the corner. I saw him smirk and I almost punched him. His smirk faded as he reached out for my neck. I let out a cry and prepared for the pain but he reeled back in anguish and I could see a green wave of electricity shock him.

The Specter Deflector. This was my chance. I got up and pushed him aside, making him fall to the floor. I opened the door and quickly ran down the stairs. I tripped over my own feet and fell down the rest of the way.

Pop! Well that can't be good. I touched my neck, I only cracked it. I got up and headed for the door when Danny grabbed my arm. I looked into his eyes, they were angry and vengeful. That's when I realized... he wasn't being thrown back from the Specter Deflector.

Oh no…I looked behind him, there it was. Lying on the steps when it should've been around my waist. It must've fallen off when I fell down the stairs. I was in trouble now. My eyes locked with Danny's as his grip around my arm tightened, probably leaving a bruise.

I shuddered, "Danny…" I didn't get very far when he tossed me towards the kitchen table. I crashed into it and landed against a chair. Pain shot through my back and the rest of body as I rolled over. His handprints on my arm were red and burning.

I tried to get up but he pressed his foot down on my chest and held me there. He bent down and grabbed me by the neck. I winced at the pain from when I fell down the stairs. He looked into my eyes and smirked as he brought his other hand to my neck to give assistance to the other.

Despite the pain, I brought both arms up and grasped his arms. I squeezed as tight as I could so he'd let go, but then again he was a ghost right? He was constricting my air and I let out a sob as tears rolled down my face. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't Danny.

He lightened his grip a little and brought his face closer to mine, "Do you have any last words?"

Last words. Sure I had a few. But not for _him_. I just stared at him with a blank expression. He tilted his head to the side, "No? Okay then." His grip tightened once more, but I didn't try to fight him. Instead I thought of the old Danny. The times Tucker and I had spent with him. The good times before and after the portal incident. I guess that's what they mean when they say your life flashes before your eyes when you die.

_**She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone a stray  
But she will sing**_

_**Till everything burns**_

_Fin

* * *

_

Allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrighty y'all!I still request sad ONE SHOTS!In case you didn't notice these are ONE SHOTS.Uhhhhh...ONE SHOTS!Second I demand reviews.I haven't gotten the reviews I be wishin for...so...if you don't review...YOU WILL GET NO MORE ONESHOT!And if you don't find ONE SHOTS! then...YOU WILL GET NO MORE ONESHOT!And if you upset me...YOU WILL GET NO MORE ONESHOT!And if you...


	12. Sneak Preview of Spectre

Now, I had the choice to just end Collection 1, with a simple cliffy, but after all, ITS CHRISTMAS! The time to give a little, so I decided to make your MISERABLE LITTLE LIVES a little more cheerful. PT. 2 of Everything Burns will be released sometime in Febuary, because I am working on another project called Spectre, and that is where this is going. For Christmas, I'm giving you a sneak preview of Death of a Hero, Pt. 1 of Spectre, coming January.

* * *

"When are you going to give up on her?" Sam asked. Ever since the second grade when she stole her lunch money, Sam had hated Paulina. But, like most boys, Danny was naturally attracted to Paulina like a fly is attracted to a light bulb. But unfortunately for the fly, once it touches the bulb, it burns and dies. Little did he know the same would happen to Danny.

"Never. She may not notice me today, or tomorrow, or next week, or when we're sophomores, or…"

"OKAY! We get it!" Sam yelled to Danny.

"What do you mean 'we', Sam? We're the only ones at the table." Danny pointed out. He always pointed out obvious things, which drove Sam over the edge. Yet she still loved him, even though he did not know it. Yet…

"Probably because your such losers" Dash said while walking by, hitting Danny on the way. Danny gave Sam the 'Give Me Two Minutes' look, but Sam replied with nothing after Dash walked away.

"I hate that guy."

"Don't we all?"

"Good point."

* * *

That part with the part of the part of the part of the sneak preview always touches me. It does. It was pretty long, chapter 1. So I cut up part of it and posted it here. Like how the ATHF guys used the mo' they got from the DVDs and made a movie, no, wait, its not like that...

Whatever.


	13. Everything Burns Pt 2

**GUESS WHO'S BACK!**

I'm back with a three-month hiasus, ending with a cliffie. Wonder what happens to poor Danny? FIND OUT!

Anyways, this will be part two of a two part fic. This will be Danny's POV. They're going in order. The fic will be MayB's version of The Ultimate Enemy. Its a lot different. A LOT DIFFERENT!

* * *

My chest felt extremely tense. My stomach was in knots and I felt like I would throw up any second now. I looked around at the devastation my ghost half had caused, "Why?" 

'_Because it's what you wanted.' _I hate that voice. Sitting in the back of my head just giving its evil commentary. I couldn't believe what he had done though.

_(Flashback)_

I woke up at Sam's house. Why I really don't know. I had a really bad headache and I felt weak. When I woke up, I was in her kitchen. I looked around, noticing what a bad mess it was in. "Sam?"

No answer.

I stood up and began to walk to her room, "Sam? Where-" I hit something. I looked down and saw her boot; the rest of her body was hidden by the wall she was behind. It looked like she was lying down. I walked over and peeked behind the wall slowly.

There she was. Just lying there like she was asleep. "Sam?" I could hear the weakness in my voice as my mind was telling me the worst.

'_She's gone.'_

No. It couldn't be. I rushed to her side and reeled back as quickly as I came. She was just staring at me. Her glazed over violet eyes just bearing into mine. She wasn't breathing and my breath quickened at the sight. There were bruises around her neck and arms.

Regaining my courage, I crawled next to her and closed her eyes. She looked more peaceful that way. I put her head in my lap absentmindedly as suspects ran through my head. "Who did this to you, Sam?"

'You did, don't you remember?'

No. _No_. No! I got up and ran from that disaster zone. As I ran out of her house the memories came back to me. Me strangling Sam, and…oh no…

"Tucker!"

I ran to Tucker's house and I saw his parents there. I went intangible quickly as they turned around. They were crying. _Crying._ Now what? I saw them talking to a policeman and I decided to skip on hearing the detail and see the area for myself.

_**Walking through life unnoticed**_

_**Knowing that no one cares**_

_**Too consumed in their masquerade**_

_**No one sees him there**_

"Oh my God." Was all I could say as I looked at the destroyed room that used to belong to my best friend. The only thing that looked like it had life to it was his computer that had the Doomed game blinking 'Game Over'. I fought back tears and the nauseous feeling returned.

As I passed by the policemen and Tucker's parents I heard them say his body wasn't found but was probably obliterated. Why would I do this?

No. Why would _he_ do this?

'_This is what you were feeling, I was just acting it out.'_

No. I had decided I had had enough and ran out of there. As I returned outside I saw Sam's parents' limo pass, great. They were in for it. My eyes widened as I heard what the other officer had said,

"The Fenton's House is messed up pretty bad, too. We're going to have to put the town under ghost alert."

I didn't want to see it. I just didn't. I could see the memories and that was enough to drive me insane. What now?

'_Go home.'_

No. I'm not going. I can't look at it. _'Then it'll only get worse.'_

Without thinking. I ran towards my house.

_(End Flashback)_

Or what was left of it. I saw that the whole second floor was blown off. I closed my eyes tightly and fell to the ground. I turned over to the drain and just let everything out. Is this what Sam had felt like when she had been depressed that time in eighth grade? I tried to wish everything away, but this wasn't a cartoon. This was real.

And everything I had is gone. And it's all of my fault.

'_Heh, don't hog all of the credit.'_

Oh that's it. I reached for my cell phone. Without thinking, I dialed the operator number. "Vlad Masters, Wisconsin." Wait a minute. What was I doing? Then I felt it, I was losing control again.

"Hello, Masters speaking."

"Mr. Masters?"

"Daniel! Well this quite a shock! So what do I owe this suspicious phone call?"

"They're all dead."

"Excuse me?"

"All of them, mom, dad, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker, they're dead." Darn it, Danny don't cry. You can't break down in front of your enemy.

"How did this happen?" I could hear his voice break down a bit. Like he wasn't sure whether to believe me or not.

"I did it, and I need you to help me."

"Sure, I'll have someone there to pick you up tomorrow."

I couldn't believe this. Why was I asking Vlad for help? "Okay, thank you."

I heard the other end of the line click and I hit the end button on my phone. I didn't want to do this. But it was my only choice. I mean everyone else was gone.

I got up and walked inside of the house. Closing my eyes, I walked past the living room and the kitchen until I felt the stairs. I don't know why I was coming up there since it was already blown off. I reached my room and opened my eyes. Well, now I have that skylight I was begging for.

My room looked semi-decent. Save for the ceiling being blown off. I walked over to my closet and quickly began packing my things. As I threw random things in my suitcases, I noticed the picture frame of my family and I.

It was when he had first moved in our house. I remember begging so that I could be closer to Tucker and Sam. We were starting to put the Fenton Works sign on the front when we took the photo. I smiled and I finally allowed the tears to fall.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Vlad's little limo came to pick me up around 7:00 AM. I remember looking back at my house and seeing Valerie run over. She watched the limo drive away and I noticed the look of sadness on her face. She waved goodbye and I turned around and faced the road ahead.

_**But she will sing**_

_**Till everything burns **_

_**While everyone screams**_

_**Burning their lies**_

_**Burning my dreams**_

**13 hours later**

Whoa. I really had to go to the bathroom. I must've fallen asleep. I tapped the divider separating me from the driver, "Excuse me, are we stopping soon?"

I felt the car stop, "We're here."

I rolled the window down and saw the castle I knew too well. I got out and my stuff was already sitting there. _'Wow, talk about service.'_

I took the picture frame and got out of the limo. I saw Vlad standing there, looking at me sympathetically. Sympathy that was a new emotion to him probably. He came down the steps and tipped the driver. I looked at the picture in my hand and the pain started to resurface.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Vlad's sympathetic look. It didn't help much really, not now at least.

Vlad's servants came and took everything inside. I walked with them taking some of my own stuff. "Where do I stay?"

Vlad looked at me sternly, the look I finally recognized, "I think we should talk about why you need help, and I know you know I'm not a psychiatrist."

I looked down, I wasn't sure about this, but it was the only way. "I need you to take the ghost out of me."

"What?"

"You can have what you wanted and I'll just be out of your way, I mean, that is what you wanted right?"

"Why?"

"Because I have nothing else to live for, and I can't fight ghosts when I'm feeling the way I am."

Vlad nodded, "We'll start the operation tomorrow, but for now, upstairs to your left."

I nodded and started upstairs. The room was plain. It wasn't Packers themed or anything. There was a dresser, a computer, a bed, and a bathroom. Wow. I put the picture frame on the nightstand next to the bed and then lay down on it. I closed my eyes thinking of how life would be like after I had the ghost removed.

The pain in my chest came back. I knew I would still get that, but then again, with the ghost gone, maybe everything would be different.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up the next morning really early. I guess thirteen hours of sleep really does a number on ya. I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. I could already smell the breakfast cooking. I entered the dining area and saw Vlad sitting there reading the newspaper.

He saw me and gave me a stern face, "What have you done?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, "What?"

He threw the newspaper down in front of me and my horror story was on the front page. "It wasn't me."

Vlad nodded, "Everything's set up for the operation, I suggest we do it now."

"Yeah you're probably anxious for your new apprentice aren't you?"

He glared at me, "Don't start with me."

We entered his lab and I saw what looked like ghost gauntlets and a table with a monitoring system.

"I'm going to have to put you to sleep because it may hurt."

That didn't sound too good. "Why would it hurt?"

The claws came out of the ghost gauntlets, "Oh."

I gulped. This is it. I'll finally be rid of him. I'll finally be normal. I lay down on the bed and Vlad gave a mask that made me…

- - - - - - - - - - -

Oh man, where am I? I saw a laboratory and then the memory came back to me. Vlad's. I looked around, he wasn't there, and did the operation work? It was deathly quite in the here. I tried to get up but I was bound to the table.

"Well," a voice said that sounded like my own, "It's about time."

I looked up and saw my ghost half hovering above me. Oh no. He flew down to my level and broke the restraints causing me to fall on floor. I looked up, "Where's Vlad?"

He smirked at me and then threw me across the room. "You won't have to worry about him much longer, or anyone else as a matter of fact."

"What are you talking about?"

He flew up and stared at me, "Heh, it wasn't just me who killed your friends and family! You helped me with the anger that built up inside of you."

_**All of this hate**_

He took me by my shirt and punched me square in the face. Sending me flying into Vlad's ghost equipment. I wanted to scream as I felt pain surge throughout my body. I could feel the warm blood rushing down my side…

_**And all of this pain**_

I rolled over and backed up against the wall bringing my knees and hugging myself. There was nothing I could do to stop him. I was just a defenseless human being now. His shadow came over me and he glared, "You don't want feel this pain anymore?" he asked as he pointed to his chest, "I can help with that!"

_**I'll burn it all down**_

He grabbed one of the ghost gauntlets and slashed my chest with the claws. I screamed in pain and I could feel a burning sensation throughout my body. I fell to the floor and watched as the blood emerged out of the deep wound.

"If it's your heart that's causing you all this misery maybe we should just rid you of it!"

_**As my anger reigns**_

I knew what was coming and I braced myself with all I had. I felt him punch into the wound and…

_**Till everything burns

* * *

**_

Allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrighty y'all! I still request sad ONE SHOTS! In case you didn't notice these are ONE SHOTS. Uhhhhh...ONE SHOTS! Second I demand reviews. I haven't gotten the reviews I be wishin for...so...if you don't review...YOU WILL GET NO MORE ONESHOT! And if you don't find ONE SHOTS! then...YOU WILL GET NO MORE ONESHOT! And if you upset me...YOU WILL GET NO MORE ONESHOT! And if you don't do that...well, you know what happened to Chef on South Park...


End file.
